charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear
A basic survival mechanism, Fear is a distressing feeling of emotion caused by a perceived threat to one's well being. Fear allows an individual to recognize danger and flee from it or confront it. Fear can be described with different terms in correlation to the degree of fear that one experiences. Fear is widely considered to be the worst emotion of all, as it varies from mild caution to extreme phobia and paranoia. Types of Fear There are two types of Fear classified as: External Fear This fear is caused by something outside or inside of an individual rendering them strongly motivated to avoid it, for example: fear of spiders. Internal Fear This fear is something inside an individual that causes them to link a negative emotion to a specific subject, for example: fear developed out of low self esteem. Terror and Paranoia Terror is an acute and pronounced form of fear; an overwhelming sense of immediate personal danger. It can also be caused by perceiving the object of a phobia. Terror may overwhelm a person to the point of making irrational choices and atypical behavior. : Paranoia is a term used to describe a psychosis of fear. It is experienced as long-standing feelings and perceptions of being persecuted. Paranoia is an extreme emotional state combined with cognitions or, more specifically, delusions that one is in danger. This degree of fear may indicate that a person has changed his or her normal behavior in extreme or maladaptive ways. Phobias An excessive irrational fear towards something is deemed a phobia, an individual will express a deep, unnatural terror toward a specific object, event or situation that by normal standards may seem frivilous to some but to the one struck by the phobia, it seems perfectly logical to be fearful of the particular object, event or situation. The phobia is presumably based on a certain event in the infected's life that triggered the fear causing the individual to want to avoid anything reminiscent of the object or situation at all costs. Barbas, the Demon of Fear In the Hierarchy of Evil, there is one demon who's name comes to mind when discussing fear - Barbas. Appearing on Earth once every thirteen hundred years on Friday the thirteenth, Barbas's appearance is attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as described in astrological charts. He roams the earth for twenty-four hours deriving his life force by hunting and feeding on the fears of witches. If the demon can kill thirteen unmarried, single female whitches before the stroke of midnight on the thirteenth, he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity feeding on fear, bringing the fears of living beings into existence. : Although killing thirteen witches will free him, Barbas can target anyone he wishes to, once he locates a victim, he can sense their greatest fears and magnify them causing them to become a reality, literally scaring the person to death. The only defense against Barbas is discovering your fears and overcoming them, releasing them into oblivion. : Barbas is also known to escape his bonds every so often, coming into the physical world and seeking out the fears of individuals, and amplifying their fears.